The Night
by DesiringPirates
Summary: This time, the kiss was gentler and Elizabeth closed her eyes to enjoy it. But it had ended to quickly as if he thought that he had let something slip in that kiss. But Elizabeth didn't press the subject of him pulling away.


Title: The Night

Rated: M

Warning: No spoilers; not really, but I guess it does help if you have seen AWE. Scenes of a sexual nature. Oh, and you might want a couple of tissues.

Summary: This time, the kiss was gentler and Elizabeth closed her eyes to enjoy it. But it had ended to quickly; as if he thought that he had let something slip in that kiss. But Elizabeth didn't press the subject of him pulling away; as she had foolishly done before.

**The Night**

The room was dark. The bed rustled, and soft snoring sounded from the sheets. The breeze flew in from the window, and a gentle _thump thump thump _sounded in the room. His eyes were now adjusting to the dark; and he could see the figure laying in the bed. He took one step forward, and closed the door so that the gentle click of the lock alerted the person in the bed that someone was approaching her.

Elizabeth sat up in bed, and blinked her eyes once or twice. She heard one boot fall on the floor; then the other, along with the swish of a coat. A small thump on the table told her that the man's hat had been taken off, and soon there was a soft padding towards the bed.

Elizabeth said his name, but the pirate had quieted her with a kiss.

His hands buried themselves into her hair; he attacked her mouth with a fierceness. Elizabeth could taste the rum on his breath, and moaned as his tongue fought with hers. He broke away from the kiss, and trailed his lips down her throat. His hands left her curled hair, and moved down her back. Elizabeth gasped as his rough fingers slid beneath her nightshirt. They made small circles, loosening up the pressure she did not know was in her lower back; but adding to the gentle pressure in her gut.

He murmered her name, and claimed her lips again. This time, the kiss was gentler and Elizabeth closed her eyes to enjoy it. But it had ended to quickly; as if he thought that he had let something slip in that kiss. But Elizabeth didn't press the subject of him pulling away; as she had foolishly done before; and ran her hands around the back of his neck, her fingers dipping below his shirt collar.

She muttered his name again, and leaned forward to place a kiss on the adam's apple of his neck. He groaned low in his throat, and allowed her to remove his belt of effects. Very carefully, he back away as she leaned forward and slightly over the bed; where she deposited his weapons and compass. When Elizabeth sat back up again, his arms circled her waist and he pulled her sharply towards him. Her head flew back, exposing her neck, which he attacked.

His lips; too full and too soft, too sinful for her; pressed against her chin. Almost gently, he kissed down to the soft skin of her neck, and his warm tongue flicked out to taste her. She gasped lightly, the gentle pressure in her gut becoming warmer with each lick his tongue made.

His arms squeezed her tighter before he let go, and he went to undo his vest. Elizabeth reached out to help, but he just smirked and pulled back a bit.

Elizabeth decided to lay back on her bed, and watch as the pirate next to her grabbed the end of his shirt; and vest and all, whipped it off and tossed them to the floor. He looked down at Elizabeth, who pursed her lips at him and winked.

In two seconds, he straddled her lap, his bum resting on her thighs. Elizabeth giggled, and watched the lean muscle of his tanned arms and chest ripple as he reached for the bottom of her nightshirt.

The warm pressure in her gut was now bordering on high tension, which took over as the pirate captain lifted her nightshirt up. She bit her bottom lip as he slowly rolled her shirt up, stopping at her stomach.

Elizabeth gasped and moaned again as the man leaned down and took a tiny peice of her flesh between his teeth. He gently rolled it around his teeth before letting it go and watching it immediately snap back into place. He chuckled, and mentioned that she was too young for him.

But that did not stop him from lifting her shirt up until it hesitated at her upper torso, in which she had to lift her shoulder blades in order for him to move it up and over her head. As he tossed it to the floor, her golden curls bounced on her shoulders.

He stared at her for a few seconds, before muttering the word 'beautiful' over and over again as he kissed her from her shoulder blades, across her collar bone and down to her small formed breasts.

Her nipples hardened at the touch of his moutache as he brushed up against both, her center creating heat. He seemed to be deciding on which breast to start on first, then picked the right one; using his hand to massage and pinch her left.

Elizabeth's back arched up, as she tried to press more of herself into his hand. The junction between her thighs hit his clothed manhood, feeling that he was hard and waiting for her. She called out his name, which prompted him to go faster.

Reluctantly sitting up again, he reached for the three buttons on his breeches and began unfastening them. Elizabeth's breath catched; and she watched as he exposed himself to her. Unsubconsciencly, she licked her lips and that little action caused the pirate's member to twitch.

She lifted herself up, and slid her hand on his stomach and down to cup his heat. He groaned her name out through clenched teeth, and thrusted into her fingers. He was wide in girth, but lacked in length; which he more than made up for in skill. This shaft she held in her tiny white hand had so much power; power to make her weep and cry out and begged for him to finish her.

Just the thought pushed her over the edge, and she could not wait to have him inside of her.

He smirked, and catching her lips between his again, pushed her down on the bed. He kicked off the rest of his breeches, and settled between her thighs. His hardness pressed against her opening; and with one blessing and one curse, he slid himself home inside of her.

Elizabeth's back arched off the bed again, and her fingernails dug into his shoulders. Her companion moved slowly, knowing that she was practiced but still a novice in this activity. He pushed himself into her body again, sheathing himself fully inside.

Sweat started beading on her brow, and she tried to pull his body down ontop of hers, but he wouldn't allow it. His movements gathered a bit of speed, his own cries and words mixing in with the haziness of hers.

Elizabeth scratched her long nails down his back, pricking the scars and causing him to bleed just a little. He hissed against the pain, but kept moving in and out of her. Said to bleed him all she wanted; he would never stop fucking her. Elizabeth's mind clouded over, and she was resolved to only grunting incoherent words, gasps, and his name.

His thrusts became more eratic, his curses becoming more risque as he began to thread away and lose control. She held onto him with her arms and legs, not letting him go while he tried.

He gasped and let out a pitiful cry as he was forced to come inside of her, and rested his head on her shoulder. His breaths came out in pants, she could feel the sweat from his face rub against her bare skin.

Elizabeth tried, again, to pull him down so she could feel his full weight ontop of her, and again unsuccessfully unsucceeded. So instead, she thrusted her hips on his now softened cock, and gave a pathetic moan.

He gently pulled out of her still pulsing quim, and replaced himself with his fingers. His thumb circled her tiny pink pearl as he took two of his fingers and thrusted in and out. His other hand began working on her left breast as he lowered himself down her body until his mouth was close to her center.

He blew on it, making her twitch and beg for more. She was so close, so close she could taste it; she wanted him to taste it, to taste her.

He obliged. Using that sinful pink tongue of his, he licked and suckled her until she broke, releasing her tension. He pulled his lips back, but kept his fingers inside of her until she finished.

Spent, sweating and exhausted, she remained laying back in her spot as her partner wiped his hand on the sheets.

Then he was laying next to her, and to her surprise, reached out and pulled her a little bit closer to him. His strong, warm hand rested on her damp stomach, and he sighed as she obediently rolled over.

His chocolate brown eyes met her honey colored ones, and he gave a soft smile.

A thought flashed through Elizabeth's mind. He never did this before. He never made any attempt at holding her after they laid together. Maybe this time, she can say what she wants and not fear that he would leave. Maybe this time - dare she even think it? - he could... say it back.

Only his hand rested on her, but their bodies were so close that they could feel the musty heat of the other.

"I love you, Jack." Elizabeth breathed out, feeling her stomach clench as he looked at her.

Then he removed his hand.

Elizabeth sat up in bed as he rolled over and put his feet on the floor, and watched him as he walked around the bed to the other side where his clothes laid. All the while, she was shaking her head lightly.

It was like all the other times.

"Please-"

"Don't, Elizabeth." Came his calm warning.

"But why-"

He pulled on his breeches, and reached behind him for his boots. "Because you can't."

"But I-"

Jack reached for his shirt and pulled it on, his vest resting back around his shoulders also. He grabbed his hat, shoved it onto his head, and throwing his coat over his shoulders he turned to leave without saying another word.

"Jack!" She called out, tears threatening to pour.

"You can't. You never did." He turned his head to the side, so she could see his profile outlined in the dark. His eyes were lowered, so lowered they almost looked closed, and his mouth was set in a dissaproving frown. "And because you will never truly start."

Elizabeth stared in disbelief as Jack took his last steps towards the door, and as soon as his hand touched the doorknob, she asked bitterly:

"Then why do you keep coming back to me?"

He paused; as he always did, and clenched his hand around the doorknob. She never got an answer whenever she said this, but tonight she did.

"Because I don't know any better."

And with that, he twisted the knob and opened the door. Elizabeth watched as he slammed the door; as he had done numerous times before. She heard his footfalls hurry down the hall in an angry stomp, and waited until she heard him no more to allow the tears burn a hot trail down her face.

And the next morning, the Black Pearl had dissappeared out of Shipwreck's harbor. And the Pirate King returned to her usual stony self; barking orders out at her workers and spending her free time locked in her quarters.

THE END


End file.
